


Shell of a Casket

by batboybot



Series: Inebriety for Actuality [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bittersweet, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content, dark themes, honestly not sure what im doing here, sick of seeing nagito as a uwu sweet troubled boy lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batboybot/pseuds/batboybot
Summary: Nagito becomes reminiscent, memories told to be forgotten only plagues both him and Hajime.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Inebriety for Actuality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052633
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Shell of a Casket

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I'm doing here, just attempting something new so why not butcher two interesting characters in the process lol.
> 
> This is pretty dark so I would like to advise warning for those who may be faint-hearted, this is written intentionally to delve into what Nagito's internal struggles and thoughts would be like. He is a complicated individual who is in ways unstable, so I wanted to go into a more realistic approach that may stray from what the majority are used to. 
> 
> I also wanted to write it in a way that is uncomfortable as I have noticed a trend where people glorify/romanticize Nagito who is indicated to be mentally ill, which is pretty rancid. Just a thing to point out, especially when a lot of these people are minors who are most impressionable. 
> 
> Sorry about the wannabe-preach moment, but take care everyone.

Maybe he was foolish in thinking the others could help in their new lives.

Komaeda tried; he really did, but all he could see is the faces of the killers who caused such destruction. Genocide that lead to scrutiny across history was washed away, to be forgotten much like their past lives as disgusting murderers. Maybe he envied those who could easily move on despite the aftermath that laid before them, he quickly destroyed it - the image of the island residents walking across its corpse smothered that emotional doubt. Rigor mortis was characterized by the faces that smothered his sleep, soon becoming limp just like his motivation to even bother atoning his sins. Relish in those bloody pictures, it's what he deserves - a minimum price.

It was beyond selfish, however.

Pessimism curled into wrath and silent lust for violence whenever someone uttered a sorrowful complaint, constantly reminding everyone else how much they're struggling. Crescent indents upon his palms resulted, not having to look over at the male who sat in the farthest corner as he could instantly picture the quivering lip and quiet pleas of wishing to cease existing. To be annihilated and treated like the monster he thought he was, believed even. Komaeda knew that Hajime would never speak out, it was not his character, free will wasn't to be considered among those that secretly feared him. 

_Like you could ever compare. No one could ever be on the same page, definitely not me._

Bile would always rise whenever specific individuals were heard, going on with their blissful lives as if they didn't do such revolting things. His eyes would unconsciously glare at the short male by the bar, his laughter only brewing up foggy concoctions of the animalistic actions that defiled a- he stopped himself. Blinking, then slipping into the facade of a man who was carefree and reveled in the social stimuli directed towards his outlandish claims. Smothering the thoughts of wanting to see them pay, after all he wasn't much different. Neither was the quiet one who, yet again, pushed around his uneaten food that was prepared by the necrophillic perv. 

Always been selfish, inconsiderate and useless. 

Surprise filled his entire body as Hajime began confiding to him, not in words but near-invisible queues that screamed identity loss and self hatred within small smiles and rolled eyes. He shouldn't be gifted by such presence, undeserving but nothing deterred the brunet that now lingered by his shadow. False positivity was detected, but he struggled to pinpoint whether was for Hajime's sake or his own. Sinful desire clung onto those moments, bile now rose at his inconsiderate impulses. Especially when he gazes at the sleeping male that laid across from him, his face seemed relaxed for once - peace before horrors would be produced by the mind. It has happened before, Komaeda needed to be ready to comfort the other, hysteric wails for a lost girl who never existed mixed with insidious malice that spoke to him unwillingly. Sleep was never a place of peace, not now at least. 

Komaeda wished that Hajime wouldn't suffer for much longer, after all he thought that the male was the only one trying his best; laughable comparing to the others that blindly denied they even had a past in the first place. Again, he wasn't any better. He was probably the worst out of them. It stung even more as he lifted his hand up to the males face, ignoring the resistance as he traced over where tears would have settled days prior. Cheeks that would have flushed molten felt cool, almost soothing as he indulged in such a scandalizing act, nauseous at the desire to lean in and gently kiss the broken male who always pretended to be unmarked. 

So selfless, something I could never be. 


End file.
